Conventional self-pressurizing garden sprayers require that a pressurized fluid source such as a garden hose be continually connected to the sprayer to provide the spray pressure. Other sprayers may allow the hose to be disconnected after the sprayer is charged however, the hose must be connected to a pressure vessel that is on the ground or otherwise inconvenient to get to. What is needed in the art is a self-pressurizing sprayer with a more convenient method of charging the sprayer. Further, what is needed is a sprayer with an improved backflow valve.
U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 09/934,747, filed Aug. 22, 2001, now issued under U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,228 on Feb. 24, 2004 is hereby incorporated by reference.